


mileven oneshots - ♡

by Maxaroni



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, mike doesn't like gremlins, oneshots, sorry for this theyre gross, what is my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 14:18:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13078650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxaroni/pseuds/Maxaroni
Summary: Mike goes to see the love of his life.





	1. 01 - sunday

Sunday was the best day. At least, for Mike Wheeler.

The air around him bit at his pale skin- crisp and cold, as any winter's day would be. Being on a bike, pedaling as fast as his legs could go didn't help either. 

Mike didn't mind. His heart was already beating, a crooked grin plastered on his face. He was happy, actually happy. 

It was only a few months back that he found himself face to face with the person he loves- after thinking she was gone for so long. But Mike never gave up. He never gave up for a second; despite his words that devoured his hope. 

He still found himself staying awake at night, feeling like there was a heavy burden pushing itself into his heart. But then he remembers- he remembers what everyone has told him, including himself.

She's okay, he tells himself. She's alive, she's safe. 

It appears Mike had gotten a little too wrapped up in his thoughts, considering the fact he found himself right in front of the little cabin where she lived. 

He shook his head, in hope that those thoughts would just fall right out of his ears as if it was some cartoon. Throwing his bike messily against the side of the house, he made his way up the stairs.

Despite clumsily tripping a couple of times, he was in one piece as he stood in front of the door. It had taken many, many lessons from Hopper on what the secret knock was, considering how forgetful Mike could be. But this time he (hoped he) got it right.

 

He stood in silence for awhile, anxiety pulsing through his veins. Why isn't she answering? Is she okay? Is she even there? Did she leave again? Did she-

Click.

The door opened slowly, revealing a very sleepy, bed-headed Jane. She was still in her pajamas, (which just consisted of one of Mike's oversized t-shirts), rubbing at her eyes and groaning under her breath. Most might consider this a hot mess, but it made Mike's heart feel warm. She was cute, what could he say?

Mike smiled weakly, shifting his feet. "Hey," he mumbled. He felt a little bad, knowing that he had probably just woken her up. She knew he was coming over, at least. He always does on Sundays.

Jane's eyes widened at the sight of Mike standing there, and she came to realization that he was coming over that day. She stared at him, then at herself. She tried to avoid his gaze after realizing that she just answered the door in her pajamas.

Mike couldn't help but stifle a small giggle at her, blushing with round eyes. "It's okay," he assured her, shivering a little as the wind blew. "Can I.. come in?" 

With a soft mumble, she realized that she was keeping Mike out in the cold. "Oh," she backed up into the foyer of the little cabin. "Yes, uh.. Yeah." 

Mike smiled a little. He had talked to her about her rather.. Stiff responses, telling her that people don't usually answer 'yes,' in a casual discussion. It wasn't.. Cool enough? Of course, he thought it was adorable. But the public sure didn't.

He stepped into the home, letting out a sigh of relief at the warmth surrounding his freezing self. He clicked the door closed. 

As he turned back around, Jane was already nesting on the couch, with her favorite blanket- the fluffy one, of course. She shot him a small grin, patting the spot next to her invitingly. 

It didn't take Mike two seconds before he was stumbling over, putting down his backpack on the floor and awkwardly sitting next to Jane. He never liked to initiate anything, considering he wasn't the.. smoothest guy you could meet.

Jane on the other hand, had no sense of personal space. She wrapped her arm around his shoulder, clinging to Mike for dear life and nuzzling her face into the crook of his neck- Which still happened to be freezing, but she didn't mind. 

This of course, made poor Mike look like a tomato. He wasn't complaining, though. She was always cuddly, and he couldn't ask for anything more than cuddles. 

"Do you want the TV on?" Jane blurted, moving her head up to look at Mike. 

"U-Uh, sure," Mike stammered, mentally cringing at his very own awkwardness.

Of course, this just made Jane smile as she stood up, walking to the TV to switch it on. Seems she was going for being normal today and not using any telekinesis. 

Mike couldn't help but admire her in general, just by the fact he could see all of her. From her messy hair, to the fact he could see her goddamn Rainbow Brite underwear- he loved all of her. Even if she was a little funny. 

She slumped back down on the sofa with a little huff. Oh, what an effort it is to walk from the couch to the TV. 

Mike, now feeling a little more confident- pulled her closer to his chest with an arm around her shoulders. To be completely honest, he was never the 'big spoon' when it came to cuddling. 

Jane didn't mind, though. She easily sunk into his touch, using his shoulder as her own personal pillow. Her eyes stayed glued to the TV, despite Mike looking at her with all the love in his heart being portrayed on his expression. 

She didn't look up until he nudged her a little. Her round, dark eyes stared at him, curious and patient. 

"Hey," he mumbled, that crooked smile on his lips once again. 

"Hi," Jane replied. Still oblivious as ever, it seemed. 

Mike didn't mind, of course. He loved every bit of her, even the obliviousness. Without another word, and just a deep breath- he leaned towards her, cupping her face with a hand and pressing a sweet, gentle little kiss to her soft lips. Every time it happened he felt his entire body grow warm, feeling as if nothing was wrong in the world. Forgive him for being cliche, but it was truly special for him.

Jane didn't have any words, or much to do other than kiss him back, nuzzling against his neck and giggling softly. He could tell she felt the same exact way; just from the way she looked at him. So much love and affection in her eyes. Mike loved the feeling of knowing how much he meant to her.

She took a deep breath and looked at the TV once again, cocking an eyebrow. "Ooh, Gremlins." 

"Oh god."


	2. 02 - friday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike and El go skating.

It was the end of winter.

The end, just when it starts to transition to spring- the earth smells fresh, and happy; as life sinks back into it. 

So.. What could be better than staying inside and being a couple of lumps? For a couple of preteens, it was the ideal. 

Mike had spent the week, yes- the whole week trying to think of somewhere he could take Jane. Just for fun, just so they could spend some time out together. What else would a hyper-focused boyfriend do other than.. Well, hyper-focus?

He wanted to take her somewhere that wasn't all sitting around, considering that's what she did basically all day every day. 

After a long day's work of overthinking, Mike decided that.. What's more classic than some rollerskating? Perfect date idea, right? 

Well.. Maybe. It was only when Mike got there that he realized- he had no idea how to skate.

"Mike." 

Oh god, I'm gonna embarrass myself. I'm gonna fall on my ass, I'm gonna-

He felt a gentle tug at his shirt, only to see Jane looking up at him with round eyes. "It's our turn..In line." She gestured to the roller skates guy- what's it called again? With a rather impatient expression. 

"Oh," Was all he mumbled, looking rather sheepish. 

They had gotten their skates, after a long time of awkwardly trying to figure out what their sizes were. They had only guessed, which could only turn out poorly. Oh well.

"Mike." Jane piped up, out of no where. Her voice sounded quiet, and a little embarrassed.

"Hm?"

"Help." She gestured to her untied skates, twiddling her fingers in her lap. "I can't tie them." 

Mike only smiled, wordlessly getting down on his knees to tie the laces into a double knot. He didn't mind giving her a helping hand, even if it was every other little thing- he loved being able to show her the little things. 

With the tap of his fingers against the toe of her skates, he smiled up at her. "Alright. You ready?"

Jane only looked at the rink, then back at Mike, then back at the rink. "Uh," She mumbled, "As I'll ever be." 

That's probably the best answer Mike was gonna get at this point. So, with that- he stood up on shaky legs, taking Jane's hand and attempted to guide her into the rink without falling on his ass. Save that for later. 

By the time they were on the rink, Jane was clinging onto the walls for dear life- And Mike, you ask? He'd already fallen 20 times.. Or else it felt like it.

Mike didn't mind though. He could tell Jane was having fun, judging by the fact she'd laugh every time he fell. But who wouldn't? The poor guy's a beanpole, watching his thin legs flail in the air was a pretty funny sight.

"Are you gonna let go of the wall?" Mike spoke up, after picking himself up from off the floor (again). 

"Not after watching you," Jane retorted, feeling herself slip just a bit and throwing her weight onto Mike. Luckily, he could keep himself up, but just barely- feeling his knees hit the wooden ground. 

"No," Mike tried to snap back, but his affection was leaking through his voice. "C'mon, you." And with an unsatisfied groan from Jane, she was finally off from the wall. 

It didn't take a terrible amount of time until they were messily skating around the edge of the rink, hand in shaking-hand. It didn't matter, though. They were conversing, laughing, being happy; knowing that being themselves around eachother wasn't a problem at all made it a lot easier on the both of them.

It wasn't ever a problem, being true, and real with eachother. It was always easy and comfortable, feeling as if they could slip into any topic and the other person wouldn't mind.

They guess that's what love is.

Eventually, they had gotten tired of hearing the same few songs on replay, over and over again. 'Maneater'? Really? With that being said, and returning their skates- they made their way out of the rink. They were both tired, and sweaty- and the dark, cool atmosphere felt nice on their damp skin. 

"Hey, so I," Mike cleared his throat, turning to see Jane; who looked as pretty as ever despite being a sweat monster. Still perfect. "I had fun, a lot of fun," He stammered, looking to find the confidence that he wanted. Nope.

"Me too," Jane spoke softly, and despite speaking quietly she still managed to cut him off. Her dark eyes scanned the woods that surrounded the little roller rink, obviously trying to find words to fill in the silence. 

Mike's face grew warm as he could see she was just looking at him from the corner of his eye; so much love in her gaze, but wordless. 

Before he could find what words to say, he felt her coming close to him, and with a little extra effort of standing on her tiptoes, she pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek; which only got more red than it was from the cold. 

She smiled, backing up a little, before- wait what? Walking away without another word.. Well then.

Mike wasn't satisfied with that, though. He'd have to wait another week until he could see her and spend time with her again, and he wasn't about to depart with a peck to the cheek. 

He practically pushed himself foreword, speeding up to her and grabbing her wrist gently. He felt a little bad, as he could see her visibly twitch. She wasn't quite used to being out yet, he supposed. She looked back, letting out a little relieved sigh.

Mike only smiled, bending over a little to intertwine their lips; gentle and loving, careful, if you would. It lasted for a couple seconds, and Mike could swear that once again- one of the best few seconds of his life.

That is, until.. He heard a long, startling and loud beep.

Turning around, only to see it was no other than.. Hopper's truck.

Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wrote this for the bf for our anniversary (◍•ᴗ•◍) hope you enjoy it!

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first mileven fic ヽ('▽')/ i hope you enjoyed it. more to come in the near future ♡


End file.
